


An Ace Up My Sleeve

by JackH777



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Debbie call's her kid a LOT, Established Relationship, F/F, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Injury, Jealousy, Kissing, Multi, Ninth Member, No Sex, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protective Team, Protectiveness, Rated M for Blood, Team as Family, Threesome - F/F/F, its mentioned but happens off screen, some blood, young ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackH777/pseuds/JackH777
Summary: When Debbie gets out she has three goals. 1. do the job. 2. get her woman back. 3. get revenge. Seemed simple enough until she saw the body laying on Lou's couch. The fact that she also really wanted revenge wasn't helping either. As they build the team and Debbie gets to know Lou's new girl Debbie thinks her chance has passed, but if that is true what does Lou keep talking like she isn't willing to give the Ocean up?Will Debbie be able to get over herself long enough to see the great thing sitting right in front of her face, or will she blow her chance again?Basically: Lou has a new girlfriend who is more than a little on the young side but still over 18. Debbie gets jealous, then protective, and might just fall in love along the way.Sorry I suck at summaries.





	An Ace Up My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Sorry, there is probably a bunch. I have dyslexia and no beta so this is where we end up. I don't own any of the characters from Ocean's Eight and all that good stuff.

So, Lou hadn’t just gotten the credit line. So, what? That didn’t mean her partner didn’t trust her. It didn’t!

Yes, she fucked up. Yes, she left Lou in the dust for what she had thought was something bigger and better, but Lou had to know it wasn’t because he was a man. She had to know that!

Debbie had spent the better part of her time in prison trying to convince herself that Lou would understand and be waiting for her when she got out.

The fact that the women had picked her up at all was a sign that she had been right, but Debbie wasn’t going to push her luck. She could take this slow. Job first, getting her women back second, revenge third.

That was the order she kept telling herself she was doing this in, but a small voice in the back of her head kept screaming at her about how important revenge is. He needs to pay for what he did to her!

Debbie tried to push that thought away as they walked up towards Lou’s apartment. Right now, she needed to focus on getting Lou on board.

If she wasn’t on board Debbie wouldn’t get the chance to really talk to her and number two would go out the window altogether.

She needed Lou. She needed her in her life and standing beside her through everything. It would be tough, it always was when two strong-willed people were together, but Debbie knew if they could find a middle ground everything would work out between them.

Lou paused as she went to open her apartment door. This caught Debbie’s attention only in the fact that Lou held so much confidence for everything she does. From walking down the street to falling into bed Lou was confident about all of it.

There was something strange in the blonde’s gaze, but the women herself brushed it off before opening the door. Trying not to focus too much on it Debbie headed inside anyways. It was probably just something to do with having another person back in her space.

Debbie took a few glances around trying to get used to the place. A draft caught her attention letting her know that it truly must be a bitch to heat. 

Lou mentioned something about a room and her stuff bringing a smile to Debbie’s lips. That smile was quickly gone when Debbie noticed the small body spread across the couch.

Lou moved towards the obviously younger women almost ignoring Debbie completely. The brunette tried not to feel hurt by that. After all, she left first. Lou was allowed to do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted.

“How are you feeling Ace?” Lou questioned in possibly the softest voice Debbie had ever heard her speak in. It didn’t make her feel jealous at all. It didn’t!

“Fuzzy.” Was the soft reply.

Debbie moves slightly allowing for a better look at the girl’s, not women, this child was not a woman, face. The kid's eyes were glazed over, and her breathing was strange.

“What are you on?” Lou asked slowly running her hand through the girls dirty blonde hair.

The kid leaned into the touch making it so Lou’s hand slipped down and cupped her cheek. Lou just gave a little laugh indulging the poor thing.

After a moment the kid motioned to a small table at the end of the couch which held an array of medication bottles. Debbie was surprised with herself for not noticing the bright orange earlier after all she had spent over five years surrounded by the color. Finding it should be second nature to her by now. 

Lou picked up a bottle with her free hand inspecting it before placing it back down. The kid reached up her hand, which took a great deal of effort, and grabbed Lou’s hand that was holding her face. She then turned the hand before placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Debbie had to turn away from the interment moment. She didn’t like the feeling it was giving her.

“Rest up Ace.” Lou said grabbing a second blanket and placing it lovingly on the girl.

“I need you back in top form. The sooner the better.” She placed her hand back on the girl's hair for a few moments until her breathing evened and the kid was asleep once again.

Lou turned back to find Debbie standing there unsure of everything. The blonde women knew this must be strange and decided to take pity on her former partner. With a motion, the two of them went upstairs so Lou could show Debbie to her room giving them privacy to talk.

The moment the door was shut Debbie couldn’t help herself. “What? Bingo wasn’t enough so your cradle robbing too now?”

It came out harsher than she intended. Crap why couldn’t she do this right? She had spent so long planning for this, but of course, Lou would through it off.

In response, Lou simply shrugged. “Like it or not she isn’t going anywhere.”

There was a challenge in that, but it was one Debbie knew she wouldn’t win. Lou was the one holding all the cards right now. All Debbie had was the job, but Lou could turn that down if she wanted. The blonde could toss her out on her ass in a heartbeat though Debbie knew she wouldn’t. Or, at least the old Lou wouldn’t. She has had plenty of time to change.

“Excuse me for being nervous having a pill-popping tweaker around.” Debbie replies trying to show Lou how bad of an idea this kid was. 

Lou gave her a board look telling Debbie she had missed something. “Those are her pills. A few days ago some shit head in the club had the audacity to put his hands on his date. Tried manhandling her around.

Naturally, I stepped in. Fucker had a knife, which no one was prepared for. One moment he is aiming for my leg. The next she is standing in front of me getting stabbed in the gut.

She then proceeded to kick his ass bleeding wound and all. My little girl is tough as nails and loyal to a fault. I suggest you don’t make her question your loyalty.”

Debbie felt like kind of an ass, but she was an Ocean and she was not going to back down. This kid couldn’t really be everything Lou was talking her up as. She just couldn’t. 

“So you got yourself a guard dog?”

Lou raised an eyebrow at the comment before heading for the door in all her normal swagger. “Dinner later?” She called over her shoulder letting Debbie know she wasn’t mad, just done with the conversation.

“Sounds great.”

***

The kid was nowhere to be seen at dinner or the next morning before she took Lou over to the Met. Debbie almost thought she had made her up, but the pill bottles in the living room and the pair of blue jeans over the back of the couch convinced her it was real.

She and Lou spent the day together and it was just like old times. They had a natural banter between them. It felt great being free and being with Lou. Her high lasted until they got home that night.

The kid was in the kitchen when they got back. She seemed to be cooking some Italian dish and Debbie hated to admit it smelled amazing. Go figure the kid would be able to cook on top of everything else Lou seemed to adore about her.

Lou wasted no time going to the girl and wrapping her arms around her. The kid turned quickly getting up on the true tips of her toes to plant a quick kiss on the older woman’s lips.

Debbie felt a spike of jealousy seeing the Lou hadn’t even lowered her head an inch. This kid really wanted it, or she wouldn’t put in that much effort. Debbie knew that for a fact, because no one who didn’t want it ever put in that sort of effort.

“Have you been a good girl today?” Lou questioned allowing the other to turn back to the stove.

“Always.” Was the smirked reply telling Debbie the kid was anything but. 

Lou made her way over to the small table and Debbie decided to do the same. They all sat around in a comfortable silence as the meal finished cooking. It was probably only a few minutes but to Debbie, it felt like plenty of time to size up the competition.

The kid, Ace? Whatever, the kid was short, probably just under average and she was scrawny as hell. Debbie would have said sickly, but she knew Lou would never let someone she was with reach sickly.

The girl seemed to have no sense of style. If anything Debbie would consider it neutral. She was wearing a pair of old jeans, but they didn’t have any holes like Debbie had seen on most of the pairs of pants she saw today.

Her feet had on converse like most young people in the city and she had on a soft looking gray t-shirt without a logo. Her dirty blonde hair was thrown up in a messy bun looking like nothing special.

Honestly, Debbie couldn’t see what it was that attracted Lou to such a plain girl. Lou usually loved things that stood out. Not people that blended in.

The only remarkable thing Debbie could say about the girl was that she had the prettiest green eyes she had ever seen. They almost glowed by how green they were. She had to admit that even she could imagine herself looking into them only to get lost for hours.

When the kid finished dinner she grabbed some plates and handed it out before checking her watch. Debbie was surprised when instead of grabbing her own plate the kid just washed her hands before grabbing a backpack from the ground and heading towards the door.

“Oh no, and where do you think you’re going?” Lou called before the kid could make her way out the door.

The kid turned quickly only looking a little guilty. “Ain’t checked in on anyone in a while. Got to make sure everything is running smooth.” Was her soft reply.

Debbie expected the girl to just leave but instead, she looked to Lou as if waiting for permission. Lou looked her up and down quizzically for a moment before standing and going over to her.

Debbie tried not to listen in, but she was raised a criminal she couldn’t help herself. Plus she was curious, so sue her.

“That’s very noble of you baby girl, but you could at least stay for dinner.” Lou said sounding so authoritative. Debbie could see the kid looking from her to Lou and back again a few times as if trying to say something without really saying anything.

Whatever it was Lou seemed to understand it because she relented. “Fine, but you will eat something when you get back, which you will be coming back tonight, and I will be having a look at that when you do.”

Lou was motioning to a spot on the girls lower abdomen. The kid nodded her head quickly as her face covered in a deep blush.

“Good then, have a good night Ace.” Lou said pulling the girl up for a deep kiss. 

After the kid left and Lou came back to eat. Debbie hated how amazing the food tasted. This dish put practically everything Claude had ever made for her to shame and it didn’t seem like she had even put that much effort into it. 

“Sorry if I make her uncomfortable.” She said giving Lou a knowing look once they had both settled into the meal.

The blonde women studied her for a moment. “You don’t make her uncomfortable, she just wants to give you some space to settle. I think she is afraid she makes you uncomfortable, but that’s not going to stop her from cooking dinner. She always worries that I don’t get enough home-cooked meals.”

Debbie tried to take that information in for a moment. The smile on Lou’s face was followed by a small almost undetectable frown. God, who in the hell is this kid? Finally, she decided to just ask. 

“Who is that kid Lou?”

Lou smirked as if she had won something by getting Debbie to ask that question. “Her name is Spade. First or last I don’t know. I happened into her a little while ago and she ended up owing me. We started working together as she tried to make it up to me.

We sort of became friends and after a time it wasn’t her trying to make it up to me that kept her coming back. My girl has skills and she needed someone to teach her how to use them. She turned 18 and while we were both plastered celebrating the occasion we ended up in bed together.

I don’t think either of us were planning on it. Next thing I know the kid is trying to put distance between us. I went a whole week without seeing her before losing my shit and tracking her down.”

Debbie could tell without looking up that Lou was not at all pleased that the girl had tried to leave her.

“Turns out she had been living on the streets all along. I had guessed as much considering how she would crash at the club some nights, but the place she was in it was bad. I wasn’t about to leave the poor thing there, so I brought her home. Set her up in one of the guest rooms and haven’t let her go since.

She tried to leave a few times sighting how she didn’t want to be a burden, but I managed to get her to stick around. She is great at this stuff truly. She has more than earned her keep, not that she will ever see it that way. Still tries to provide and shit even though I would rather be the one doing the providing.”

Debbie knew first hand how true that was. Lou understood Debbie’s need for control when they were together, but both of them knew that Lou proffered being the one in control. She loved taking care of those around her, even when they thought they didn’t need to be taken care of. 

“About a year ago now we got plastered again and ended up back in my bed. Next morning I didn’t give her a chance to run. Instead, I convinced her to give us a shot.”

Debbie really didn’t know what to say to that. How do you compete with someone in a different league than you. Not that Debbie thought she was better than the kid, no, she truly thought they were in different leagues and if this was what Lou was into now she wouldn’t stand a chance. Seemed like Spade could give Lou something Debbie knew she would never be capable of.

“You would love her.” Lou said calmly taking a sip of her drink.

Debbie’s head jerked at the comment. Lou just sat there with a little smirk on her face. Perhaps she was showing Debbie exactly what she had lost out on. Rubbing salt in the wound so to speak.

“Oh, like you are the type to share.” Debbie joked trying to let the comment roll off her.

Or at least she thought it had been a joke before she saw something hard behind Lou’s eyes.

“First time she saw a picture of you she said you were pretty. Then she thought I would be pissed and spent the rest of the evening covered in a red blush letting me know she wasn’t lying.”

Debbie was taken back by that, but she tried not to show it. The jealousy she had been holding onto dissipated leaving her with a strange feeling. Crap, the kid was hot.

Lou just kept grinning as she went over to clean off her plate and to box up the leftovers, so her girl could eat them when she got home.

That night Debbie reheated the food for her as Lou made the girl sit on the couch, so she could get a good look at her wound. Debbie took a seat next to her plate still in her lap as Lou applied a cream that would help prevent infection on the large cut. Too large in Debbie’s opinion for the girl to be out running around on her own.

The kid was quick to turn her head away from the pain leading her towards Debbie’s shoulder. On instinct, the brunette reached up a hand to comfort the girl through her obvious pain.

If the girl didn’t like it or appreciate it she kept it to herself but was grateful when Debbie gave her the food. Lou took a seat on the girl's other side leaving her trapped between them as they settled in to watch a movie for the night.

Spade fell asleep with her head on Lou’s shoulder almost instantly after she finished eating. After about twenty minutes Lou excused herself to the bathroom quickly shifting the girl so her head was now on Debbie’s shoulder.

She would be lying if she said the girl didn’t fit there. It was nice holding someone so fragile. Holding Lou had been like rock on rock in a good way, but this was different. In a good way too.

***

Lou didn’t want her Ace involved in the job and Debbie understood that. Lou was very protective of the girl and this was a dangerous job. This could lead to real jail time things didn’t go Debbie’s way.

Apparently, that didn’t mean that Spade was oblivious because they come home from getting Rose on board to find the blueprints to the Met laid out on the kitchen counter. Debbie had been wondering how they would get these without a hacker, but here they were waiting for them.

On top of the blueprints was a file containing all sorts of information Debbie had been expecting to collect herself. Things like the security company, the employee list for the Met’s professional events, and a general outline of guests and paparazzi personnel who should be in attendance.

It was still early enough that many of these people were subject to change, but having the information was nice. Lou spotted it and gave a small eye roll before going over the information.

“She will deny it until she is blue in the face so don’t waste your time. This doesn’t mean she wants in on the job.” Lou explained before Spade woke up. “Just means she wants to make our lives a little easier.”

As they collected members of the team and they started showing up at the apartment it was hard to say Spade was not a part of the team.

She was the one who was able to keep Rose calm, who kept Constance focused, who allowed Amita to vent about her mother, and who could keep up with NineBall’s talk.

Tammy treated her like a child along with the other younger members but would spend extra time checking in and making sure she was alright. She even kept the girl’s knife wound closely monitored since she kept hurting it by moving too much.

Lou was still protective of her, sending her off to look after the club while they did the bulk of their group planning.

Debbie was the first but not the last to admit that she hated it when the girl wasn’t there. She made everything feel so much more possible. It also made her feel good that the girl was shy. 

She always warmed up when the others came over, but she started each meeting staying close to either Debbie or Lou. After a bit, she would branch out and the others would get excited, but for that first bit, she was all theirs. Something about the felt right.

Debbie was still keeping her distance from Spade in a sexual term, but she was doing everything in her power to get closer to her. Both in the physical contact sense and on a deeper level. She was always quick to grab the girls wrist in a soft hold to keep her from leaving a room when she didn’t want her to go.

At first, she wondered if Lou would be so possessive as to not want Debbie touching her girl at all, but there was something in the look she sent to the two of them when Debbie was touching her that said she approved.

Things kept on that track for the next week. Leaving them only a few days before the gala. Everything was tightening up well. Any time they were missing any data or information it would just show up on the kitchen table as if it appeared from thin air.

Things seemed perfect until Lou came out to where Debbie was looking over the water pissed about Becker. She tried to explain that things would be fine, but Lou was really upset. That night she took off for the club leaving Spade and Debbie by themselves.

Spade had wanted to go with her, but there was a rave at the club tonight and Lou was trying to get the kid's knife wound to finally start healing. If it kept reopening Debbie was sure the blonde would tie the girl to a bed soon to stop her from making it worse.

Debbie hated how tense the younger girl was knowing she fed off of Lou’s energy most of the time and her energy before she left was pissed. “She just needs to calm down.”

Spade nodded at Debbie’s words but had a far off look in her eyes. They had already eaten, so they were now sitting on the couch basically waiting for Lou to come home even though she wouldn’t be home until the wee hours of the morning.

The kid was curled in on herself sipping on a glass of wine. It was her third since the fight outside. Debbie thought about commenting on the fact that she still wasn’t legal to drink, but she only really did when they were celebrating or when she was worried. Or so Lou had told Debbie.

“She really loves you.” The kid said out of the blue. Her eyes were staring off into space, but her voice was clear. “I think...I think she is just afraid that...you might...that you might end up back in prison. She really doesn’t want you going back to prison.”

Debbie chewed on that for a moment. “How did you too meet?” There was no room for the kid to question who she was talking about.

A small shy smile came to the girl’s lips before it fell away. “Snuck in the club one night with a friend looking for some drunk people who wouldn’t notice anything missing. We had been there for a while and we’re going to leave when my friend dared me to pick Lou’s pocket.”

Debbie raised an eyebrow at that. “How fast did she catch you?”

The kid gave a small laugh and shrug. “I’m good at what I do.”

Debbie jaw hit the floor. Not much could surprise her anymore, but the thought of someone stealing Lou’s wallet without getting caught was almost too much.

The kid was looking off as if lost in the memory of it.

“How did you two meet if you got it?” Debbie asked once her brain caught up with it. The far-off look was still there as the girl answered.

“Later that night when I was going through everything I had gotten the last thing I checked was her wallet. The ID was an obvious fake, there were a few stupid rewards card, one credit card under a different name than the ID, a little cash, and an old photo.

It was of the two of you. I don’t normally feel guilty about taking things, but something about it felt wrong. My friend told me I was being stupid and snagged the cash. I felt bad the entire day, so I went back that night. It was harder to sneak in without help, but my friend wasn’t going to risk going back so soon.

I spent most of the night worried that she wouldn’t come back, then after a few hours, I finally saw her. God, she looked...perfect...but I was just a stupid little kid, so I tried to return her wallet and get out of there.

Too bad she was prepared this time. As I was slipping the wallet back in her pocket she snagged my arm. She dragged me up to her office and through me in one of the chairs. Honestly thought she was going to kill me, instead, she spent 10 minutes looking at me before offering me a drink and a job.”

Debbie could almost imagine the look Lou had been giving the girl. It was that predatory look that meant she was either going to shag you or kill you. Oh yes, Debbie was very familiar with that specific look.

“The drink was optional; the job was not. She said I owed her for stealing the wallet. For the first few weeks, I was just following her around in the club doing whatever she told me. Hell, she even made me sleep here so I wouldn’t just take off.

Finally, after two weeks I asked her if I could go home. Living here with her was nice. There was always heat and food, but I needed to check in with everyone else who I usually live around. She considered it before agreeing.

She seemed reluctant but let me go that night. I don’t think she was expecting me to show up the next night but for some reason that I still don’t know to this day, I did. And I kept showing up. Even after she had stopped giving me grunt work.

Not long after that, she figured out I could do more than just pickpocket. I can walk into almost any building and walk out with whatever I want because I’m no one. People don’t look at no one. They hate it because looking at no one makes them know that there is still something to lose. I just use that to my advantage and for Lou’s advantage as well.”

Debbie didn’t realize she had a tear in her eye until it rolled down her cheek. She would normally never cry in front of anyone, but the kid wasn’t paying her any attention.

The older women moved then, shifting herself on the couch so she was right next to the kid. She took a deep breath before reaching out and cupping the girl’s cheek. It sent a small zing through her that the girl jumped as if she hadn’t known she had moved at all.

“You are not no one! You matter. You matter to Lou and you matter to the team. You matter to me kid.” Debbie said stroking her face softly.

The girl searched her brown eyes with her green ones for a moment before giving a small laugh.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I always tell her. I’m...I’m no one. I fit here right now, but that’s not how my life works. One day she and the rest of you will move on and I will go back to being no one and that’s ok. That’s how this works.”

They continued looking at each other for a few moments before the kid excused herself to go to bed. The kid glanced longingly at the door before making her way upstairs. Debbie frowned as she watched the kid go into the room that Lou had given her rather than the one the two of them shared.

Hours later found Debbie sitting on the couch with silent tears pouring down her face. Lou came in smelling of smoke and vodka only to stop short at the sight of her once again partner in crime.

“What happened to you?” The blonde questioned clearly calmed by her earlier revelations and back to her calm self.

Debbie swiped at her eyes halfheartedly before shrugging. “Talked with the kid.”

Lou nodded for a moment clearly understanding. “Told you she’s no one did she? Yup, that one’s a blow. One I have been working very hard to get past with her.”

Lou looked longingly towards the stairs. “Silly little thing thinks I’m going to let her go. If I have it my way she isn’t going anywhere...and neither are you.”

There was a promise in those words. Enough of one to calm Debbie. With that, Lou gave the brunette a kiss on the crown of her head before making her way up to bed herself. Debbie only waited a few minutes before turning in herself.

***

As the date of the gala approached everyone had a different form of tension. Even the kid was tense, and she wasn’t even a part of the plan or she hadn’t been. Yen was their first choice for an acrobat, but as it turned out he had a broken wrist from a bad fall.

He still offered, but Debbie knew that was too much to ask of him. A broken wrist was too much of a risk for something this important. They were going to have to get another grease man, but with such short notice, options are limited.

“We could always...” Debbie started before being cut off sharply by Lou.

“Absolutely not.” The blonde said in a hushed whisper glancing across the room to where Ace was trying to skateboard with Constance’s help.

“Shit Spade! We should get you your own board. I could take you round to the skate park and we could show some punks a thing or two.”

“We could at least talk to her about it.” Debbie replied not a big fan of the idea herself. If they weren’t desperate she wouldn’t have mentioned it.

“It’s not going to happen.” Lou pressed. She sounded possessive and angry. Something Debbie hadn’t heard from her since they were first starting out. She kind of liked hearing it again, but this was not something she could let go of. Without a grease man things were going to fall apart, and Debbie couldn’t have that.

“What are you so afraid of? She would be with you the whole time. She would have the least contact out of anyone. It’s the safest job possible other than being suspended in the air, but that’s what harnesses are for.”

“That is not the point.” Lou but out before taking a calming breath. Debbie noticed the tension in the blonde’s shoulders. She wanted to just rub it out, but now was not the time to go soft.

“Of course it isn’t. No, Lou, the point is that you don’t want her being a part of something so big. You don’t want her getting one-eighth of a hundred and fifty million dollars because then she could leave if she wanted. She wouldn’t be dependent on you anymore and you just can’t have that.”

Debbie knew her words were below the belt and would cut deep. Lou looked stricken for a moment before she deflated a little. As much as she might not want to say it out loud Debbie was right. Lou was terrified of losing her Ace.

“That’s a choice you’re going to have to let her make for herself.” Debbie said taking Lou’s hand in her own. As much as it would pain Debbie for the kid to leave them she knew if the girl really wanted to go she would money or not. The only thing keeping her around was her dedication to Lou.

“And what if I’m not ready to let her make that choice?” Lou questioned. The sincerity of the question shook Debbie a bit. “What if I just want her to stay here safe and sound.”

Debbie took a moment to really consider her words before replying. “Then...then we leave her out of it.”

Lou seemed surprised to hear Debbie agree just like that. Perhaps she was underestimating just how much Debbie liked her Ace. Her girl had a way of getting into people’s hearts without trying. Not that she would believe you if you told her that.

“If you absolutely do not want her involved then we won't even bring it up to her and we will find someone else. Even a him.” 

The silence between them was heavy and not one that happened to them often. Lou blinked a few times before finally nodding her head in agreement. “We can talk to her about it tonight.”

So, later when everyone else had gone home they approached the girl with the idea. They explained the dangers making sure she understood the full risk of what she would be doing. 

“Of course I’ll help, but I don’t need a share.” She said quickly looking scared at the prospect of all that money. “I just want to help.”

Lou pulled the girl in for one of their passionate kisses hearing her talk like that. Debbie couldn’t help but thinking about how Lou had this kid so thoroughly in her web that she wouldn’t ever try to break free if she could.

***

Spade spent the next few days working with Yen over at his place of business. Somehow the two of them were able to communicate enough for her to understand what he was trying to teach her. 

The night of the gala Spade was waiting in the apartment for all of them to leave pretending as if she was going to spend the entire night there. It seemed like the others bought it because they each took a moment to say goodbye to her before they left. 

Lou especially kissed the girl long and hard before heading towards the door. Debbie then took a moment to say goodbye to the kid. They stared into each other’s eyes and before she knew what she was doing Debbie leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the girl's lips.

They left quickly after that. Not a word was spoken about something that would never come to pass if they were not successful.

Three hours later found the kid in a small cart being wheeled towards the exhibit by a nervous Lou. A part of the older women was regretting even letting this happen, but it was too late now to dwell on that. 

“Alright, Ace. One statue at a time.” Lou said before helping the girl up onto the structure above the display.

The kid dressed in a tight black compression suit moved like a little spider monkey. She got to the top quickly making her way over to the center before setting up the rig Yen had spent so long teaching her to use. Then the game was on. 

She got almost all of the statues cleared and replaced quickly leaving only two when security showed up. Luckily they had planned for this and Debbie was waiting to throw them with her crazy German story. 

Spade was on the last statue when she heard the guards getting ready to escort Debbie back with the other guests. It was ahead of schedule, so she had to push it. Everything was going great until the stupid suspension system got stuck as she tried to take it off. 

With her legs hooked around the side of the structure, she used both her arms to rip it off. It finally gave causing all of her weight to go with it. For a moment she thought she was done for as the upper half of her body fell, but the grip her legs had was good enough to save her from falling. 

It was not good enough however to keep her upper half from slamming into the structure. Though the hit made no noise Lou’s breathing quickened and the kid's body was in a lot of pain. Luckily her job was basically over, so she could rest once Lou helped her back into the little cart with all the jewels she had just nicked. 

Her lover quickly wheeled the cart back towards the loading dock before securing it to the truck. The moment Spade felt the truck moving below her she let herself out of the cart and moved up to sit by Lou. 

“Lovely job Ace. Let's hope everything else is going to plan. By morning we will all be filthy rich.” 

The kid nodded her head in too much pain to respond. She thought about telling Lou, but she knew the older women still had a role to play in the rest of this and she wouldn’t do that if she knew she was hurt. 

Once they were a few blocks away Lou got out heading back towards the Met with a burning kiss still on her lips. For her part Spade got the truck back to the apartment before taking the cart back upstairs. 

She took all of the jewels out and placed them in the fridge on the displays that Debbie had set up. Lou had mentioned something earlier about a dramatic reveal. She smiled thinking of the smirk that would undoubtedly be on the brunette’s face when she showed everyone else her true master plan.

Once everything was set Spade pushed the cart into the hiding spot in one of the spare rooms and pulled off her shirt to change back into her normal clothes. The minute the tight fabric was over her head Spade felt herself wobble. 

Looking down her eyes widened seeing blood all over the lower part of her torso. Apparently, that wound still wasn’t healed all the way because it was now bleeding more than it had on even the night she originally got stabbed. 

She had no idea what to do. She couldn’t call anyone because they were all on the job and didn’t have phones on them. 

“Shit.” She said trying to find something to put pressure on the wound. 

The only thing she found was the shirt she had just taken off. Using that to apply pressure she ended up laying on the floor. Apparently, blood loss could bring someone down just as quickly as they said on tv.

***

That was how Lou and Debbie found her later. Both women were at her side instantly trying to get the deathly pail girl to wake up. 

“Fuck!” Lou yelled trying to apply pressure to the wound that was still bleeding. The girl's breath was shallow and slow. “Fuck Ace? Baby, can you look at me? Come on little one, open your eyes for me.”

Lou was panicking on the outside as Debbie panicked on the inside. She rushed trying to apply pressure to the wound, but other than that she was at a loss. Lou was running a hand through the girl's sweat knotted hair trying to coax her into returning to the land of the living with soft words and encouragements.

It was heartbreaking seeing tears running down Lou’s face. Debbie hated herself for putting them in this position because no matter how you look at it this was Debbie’s fault. It was her plan and she was the one who wanted to involve the kid in the first place.

Blood was starting to cling to Debbie’s hands the harder she pressed, and she realized they needed to do something sooner rather than later. The kid had lost a lot of blood and she hadn’t been doing great before everything. 

“Lou, Lou baby, I need you to get a phone.” Debbie said trying to catch the other women’s attention. For her part, Lou just kept kissing the girls head and trying to get her to wake up. The tears were now running off her face and onto the girl below her. 

“Lou!” Debbie snapped finally getting the other woman to look her in the eyes. Seeing the pain there she switched to a softer tone. “Lou I need you to either hold your hands here, or I need you to go and get a phone.”

The blonde looked torn for a moment before finally placing her hands over Debbie’s so the other could pull away and get a phone. She instantly called Rueben knowing he would know of someone in the city who could get here fast. In all his wisdom Rueben helped her to calm down and promised her that someone would be there very soon. 

What felt like forever but was probably less than twenty minutes found none other than Rusty Ryan rushing through the door with Tess on his heels and a medical kit in his hand. 

“Alright, let's have a look here.” He said in his false bravado as he got Tess to get Lou to back up from the unconscious girl. Just from the look on his face, Debbie could tell it was bad, but that was only because she had known him for basically all of her adult life. 

“Here, come on.” Tess said pulling Lou to her feet. “Let's get you out of this and into something that will allow you to help her more.” 

It was then that Debbie realized they were still in their formal clothing from the gala. Her black dress was hiding the blood well, but there were flecks of it all over Lou’s green up suit. As Tess convinced the other women to go with her to the bathroom Debbie knelt next to Rusty trying to see if she could help.

“How bad?” She questioned opening the first aid kit for him.

“Oh sweetheart, nothing we haven’t seen before.” Rusty said cutting the suture and threading the needle. “Kid’s gonna be laid up for a while and I mean actually laid up, but she is going to be right as rain.”

He had a calmness about him that made it seem real. It was something she didn’t know she had missed. His calm demeanor and his soft smile.

“How bad Rusty?” Debbie asked again trying to get to the real matter at hand. 

“I would have given her maybe twenty more minutes. Possibly less or maybe a little more, but that doesn’t matter Deb. We got here, and she is going to be fine.” The man assured moving from the inside of the wound back to the outside. 

Twenty minutes. Had they been any later, had traffic been a little worse, and she hesitated more before calling they could have lost her. Debbie was chewing on that information as Tess reappeared with a now dry-eyed Lou. 

“Come on Debbie. Your turn.” Her former sister in law said motioning for her to stand. She hesitated for a few moments before deciding to just get it over with. Rusty seemed to have everything in had as always and Lou was here now. Lou who would always take care of the kid. Better care than Debbie could ever offer.

Tess helped Debbie out of her dress before handing her a pile of clothing that she must have gotten together while Lou changed. She also gave her medical-grade wipes which would help to get the blood off her hands.

“So, less than a month out and already back to work?” Tess questioned. Her tone wasn’t unfriendly, but there was an accusation in her words.

“’swhat I’m good at.” Debbie mumbled pulling the clean shirt over her head. The blond wig got thrown on the floor somewhere no longer needed. 

“Yeah, its what Danny was good at too.” 

The silence behind that statement hit both of them hard. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

“So he really is dead then?” Debbie questioned just needed to know.

Tess let out a little laugh. “There was a coffin, there is a gravestone, and there was a funeral, but…I never saw a body. The only thing I have to go on is Rusty and the guys. To be honest they are all messed up enough that I would believe he is dead. Rusty has been staying with me…in the guest room…and he…he’s just off Deb’s.”

Debbie let that sink in for a moment before nodding her head and making her way back downstairs. Maybe her and Rusty could have a conversation about. Preferably with alcohol. 

Once she got to see Spade laying on the couch instead of on the floor she felt calmer. The kid was still so pale, but at least her abdomen was now rapped in a white bandage instead of being coated in blood. Lou had her arms wrapped securely around the girl and had the kids head resting on her chest as she ran fingers through her hair. 

Rusty was sitting on the couch as well fiddling with the bandages and making them more secure. He nodded to Debbie as she came down moving away so she could take his place next to the girl on the couch. 

“She is going to need lots of rest and time to heal. I have one of my runners bringing an IV and some medication over. He should be here soon and I’ll show you how to get everything set up. Now I’m no doctor, but if you want I can stop over and change her bandages, or I can teach either of you how to do it, but they are going to need to be changed regularly to prevent infection.”

God, he always sounds so put together even when Debbie can tell her is falling apart. Now that her heart is calmed, and she can focus a little more she can see exactly what Tess had been talking about. 

He looked thin. Thinner than he had when Danny had gotten out of jail all those years ago. Back when his weight had dropped so fast and he had been taking such bad care of himself enough to get better fitting clothes. 

It was like the moment Danny got out the man’s appetite returned, and he started consuming everything around him. Debbie was glad she had called him letting him know of the older man’s parole getting him a jump start on taking care of himself. 

Danny would have pissed himself had he seen the state Rusty was living in during his time in jail. Debbie had been worried they were going to lose him for so long. It was sad, because not only had Rusty lost Danny when he went to prison. He had also lost Tess.

Debbie had never fully understood the relationship between the three of them, but she knew it had evolved a lot over the years. In the beginning, it had been Tess and Danny with Rusty as the tag along. He was Danny’s young protégé who already knew more than everyone his age in the game. 

Back in the day, he was the one Debbie and Danny referred to as kid even though she was basically the same age as him. Back then Tess was kind to Rusty and tried to help take care of him when he wasn’t taking care of himself. Losing Danny in the way they had left Tess running straight into the arms of Terry Benedict. 

Things changed for them when Danny got back. Tess had helped both of the boys heal from their time apart. Even with Rusty trying to run his own hotel and Danny and Tess trying to settle down the three of them figured things out.

After everything in Europe and the subsequent break up of Rusty and Isabel Danny wanted to keep him close. He moved in with the couple helping to do everything the two of them weren’t good at. He even planned date nights for them and bought supplies making sure each of them was ready. 

Debbie had found that odd when she was in prison, but she hadn’t wanted to comment on it knowing the three of them were actually happy together, however, they were together.

Now without Danny, it seemed like Rusty was slipping back into old habits. At least this time he had Tess who could help him keep his head above water. The two of them might not be together in that way, but they were family through and through. She felt better knowing they had each other to lean on and if it turned out Danny wasn’t really dead she was going to knock him senseless for putting his people through this.

“Thanks, Rusty. Thank you both for coming. I don’t know what we would have…” Debbie trailed off looking at the still slack face of the kid beside her. Slowly, ever so slowly the color was making its way back to her face. She still looked far too pale, but this was a sign that she would be alright.

“Always.” Rusty said turning to the kitchen to go wash the blood off his hands. 

The next few hours were strangely calm. Rusty’s runner showed up and they moved Ace upstairs into Lou’s bedroom getting the IV and everything set up. Rusty showed them both how to change her bandages but promised that if they needed help they could just call him. 

Once they had her settled they all went downstairs to try to give her some time to rest on her own. Lou ordered food because apparently she had also noticed how thin Rusty had gotten and it was really late. They also took a moment to open the fridge and the four of them marveled in a job well done. 

After eating and letting the adrenalin wear off from the enter night Rusty and Tess took off. It was still really late, but they both wanted to get home. Debbie thought about asking if Rusty had any jobs on at the moment, but she thought better of it. 

Anything he was doing right now probably wouldn’t be as put together as it should be, and she still had her own job to finish. 

Finally, once everything was cleaned and blood free the two women made their way back up to Lou’s room. 

“She is looking better.” Debbie commented.

Lou nodded absently before getting into bed next to the girl and wrapping her arms around her. Debbie hated how shaken her partner still seemed by everything. Nothing could have prepared them for a sight like that.

“She is not leaving the apartment ever again.” Lou said in a tone that was mostly serious. “Clearly it is not safe out there for such a little thing.”

Debbie laughed a little before her face turned serious again. “Lou I’m s….”

Lou cut her off quickly. “Don’t even start that shit love. This wasn’t your fault. If its anyone’s its mine. I should have checked her over before letting her leave. Or I should have given her a way to contact me if anything went wrong.”

“It’s not your fault Lou, I’m the one who insisted we use her.”

“And I’m the one who let it happen.”

They were at a standstill. Both of them were right. If anyone was to blame it would probably go evenly between them. They introduced this kid into their world and sure she had taken to it like a duck to water, but it was still on them for introducing her to it. 

“I should probably…” Debbie turned to head for the door but was stopped by Lou’s voice. 

“Stay. Just stay. I think all three of us could use some together time tonight and I know you will sleep better being able to feel that she is alright.” Lou said with a very determined expression.

Debbie thought about it and agreed turning off the light and crawling into the bed. Lou was right as usual. Getting to feel her breathing and know that she is alright was really nice. It helped that Lou grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers on the girls slowly moving stomach. 

***

The next day was exhausting. Spade didn’t wake up until the next evening and that was after going through several of the IV’s that Rusty had given them. When she finally did wake up Lou was very quick to inform her that she had better get comfortable because she would not be leaving the bed any time soon.

Of course, the kid followed that comment up by saying she needed to pee and getting herself off bed rest. Lou was frustrated but allowed her to move around the apartment so long as she took the IV with her and stopped moving so much. 

That was how she found herself planted on the couch listening to the others talk about how they were going to sell the jewels they had all worn out of the Met the previous night. 

Well, the adults (Lou, Debbie, Tammy) talked about it while the kids (Spade, Constance, Amita, Rose) traded stores of the night before. Spade told them all about what happened to her but left out the part where she had gotten hurt at the gala. She very much enjoyed Constance’s retelling who jumped all around the room and added cool sound effects. 

Pizza was ordered, and it seemed like everything was going smoothly until Daphne Kluger walked in informing all of the shocked team members that they were fucked.

Lou and Debbie started explaining as Daphne sat herself on the couch next to a bewildered Tammy and very tired Spade.

Once everyone seemed mostly on board with the idea of Daphne introductions happened. “Spade, is that like a first or a last name?” The movie star questioned. 

“Last.” The kid responded trying to finish the third piece of pizza Debbie had handed her that night.

“Wait so you like have a first name?” Constance asked seeming legitimately confused. Everyone tensed at the young adult's practical shriek. 

Spade looked nervous but nodded her head slowly. Debbie wasn’t sure what it was about the kids first name that she didn’t like. Maybe her parents had named her something horrible like tangerine or something else equally as odd.

Everyone seemed interested now, so Lou jumped in to give the kid an out. “Don’t worry about it Ace.” The glare the blonde women shot across the room should have gotten everyone to drop it, but they were too curious about it now.

“Aw. Ace? As in the Ace of Spades? That is so adorable.” Daphne said putting together something that everyone else on the team should have been smart enough to figure out on their own. “So what’s the first name then? Alice or something else that starts with an A?”

The kid sat there uncomfortable for a moment before looking for towards Lou, like she did before making most of her decisions. Sharing a quick staring contest Lou nodded her head after a moment.

Spade looked back towards everyone else before huffing out a little sigh. 

“It’s…ah…Deborah. Deborah Spade.”

The silence was ringing through the enter apartment. Several heads shifted back and forth looking between the kid, Debbie, and Lou. The brunette in question had her eyes locked with Lou’s in some question that the others weren’t sure either had the answer to. 

Spade was looking like a lost lamb unsure of where it was safe to look. Uncharacteristically she was the one to break the silence. “No one has called me it since I was like six and were not about to start now. Spade is fine, or I guess Ace if you proffer since this one seems to have made it stick.” 

Lou laughed a little being pulled away from her staring contest with Debbie. This action caused everyone else to take a breath and get back into things like they had been before. 

A little while later found Debbie and Lou in the kitchen as everyone else got to know Daphne. The two of them kept peering out to check on things, but no one had lost their shit yet.

“So…Deborah? Seems like you have a type there Lou.” 

The blonde rolled her eyes at the comment, but there was a small frown on her face. “Didn’t find out until she had been staying here for almost a month.”

The memory of it looked painful and as much as Debbie tried not to pry there was something more in that look. Something Debbie would call protectiveness mixed with guilt, grief, and something else altogether. 

“What happened?”

Lou took a drink of whatever mixer she had made for herself before the frown deepened. Clearly, this was not a story she wanted to tell, but one she knew she was going to have to anyway.

“She wasn’t staying here anymore, but she would crash at the club a few nights a week. There is a beat-up old couch in the basement. One night after we had closed up and I had kept her running all night she headed to bed down there. Before I left someone was knocking on one of the side doors.

Figured it was some chick who forgot her purse I opened up. There was an older guy standing there looking pissed. He asked me where the hell Deborah was and at first, I thought he meant you. I told him you were in prison, but he didn’t seem to buy that.

God, the guy smelled like a liquor store. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to handle him by myself. Not without a major risk, so I played along. Tried to help him figure out who he was looking for.”

Lou looked about ready to cry or to stab someone. Neither of which were good emotions considering this guy was no longer around for her to kick his ass.

“He starts talking about the ‘bitch’ this and that little ‘shit’. I still had no idea who she was talking about. I was trying to get him moving towards the exit when he just started screaming. ‘Deborah Nicole Janes’. He yelled it probably ten times before Ace showed up looking more alert than even I had ever seen her.

Seeing me standing by him she rushed over quickly putting herself between the two of us. Next thing I know the kid is apologizing to him and trying to calm him down. He was like twice her size and everything. One minute he is insulting her calling her ungrateful and the next he started beating the shit out of her. Took everything I had to get her away from him. After the beating, he seemed to calm down some before just taking off like nothing had happened.”

Lou looked absolutely destroyed by her story, but Debbie could tell it wasn’t done.

“I got her cleaned up and she starts apologizing. Turns out the guy is her father who is a drunken ass. He basically kicked her out, but still expected her to pay him something. Hell, she had been the one taking care of him before he did it. He made her cook and clean and do pretty much everything else. She said she tried to give him money when she had it, but even pickpocketing she never had as much as he wanted.

She promised he would only come round every once in a while when he was wasted enough or desperate enough for money to look for her. That night she told me she went by Spade cause it was her mother’s maiden name and people had been calling her it forever.”

Debbie hated hearing about this kid's past. The more she learned the more she was getting behind Lou’s idea of keeping her in the apartment forever where the world couldn’t hurt her anymore.

“So, what did you do?”

Lou took another sip before continuing. “Well, I used the last name to figure out who he was. Turns out the guy had a lot of enemy’s who were more than happy to tell me where to find him. Swung by his house one day with a baseball bat and a gun tucked in my pants. Although, I didn’t need to even threaten the bastard. 

He told me he would stay away from her for two grand. Didn’t even ask what I was going to do to her or anything. Just took the money and told me to keep her away from him. I kind of figured it wouldn’t work. That I would need to pay him off for a while before I could figure out something more permanent for her, but he has kept his word since.”

Debbie wanted to laugh at the thought of protective Lou going in there all big a bad with her baseball bat, but the story was too sad. The kid's dad had given her up for two grand. Sure, it didn’t sound like he was a great father before that, but two grand to never see your kid again. It turned her stomach to know there were such sick people in the world.

It also didn’t help that Lou could have been anyone. She could have been someone trying to essentially buy his daughter for God only knows what horrible thing.

“Does she know?”

“Not about the money. Just that he and I had a chat and that she wasn’t supposed to go over there anymore.”

“How did she take it?”

“Seemed kind of relieved actually.”

Debbie moved closer wrapping her arms around her partner and former lover. “You are a good person.”

Lou shrugged but otherwise stayed in her hold. “Kid deserved better. Don’t ever tell her about the money though. I don’t want her getting it into her head that she owes me anything. She thinks that more than I would like already, and I don’t need her doing something stupid to try and pay me back.”

Debbie nodded her head in agreement having seen first hand how much the kid thinks she owes people. With time hopefully, she would start seeing that they wanted her around for her and not because they thought she could provide something for them.

“Maybe the three of us could take a vacation once things settle down. I bet she would love Europe.” Debbie suggested looking towards the future rather than the past.

Lou thought it over before shrugging again. “Wherever the two of you want to go I will follow.”

***

Less than a week later Claude Becker was in handcuffs being charged with stealing a hundred and fifty-million-dollar necklace.

Everyone was over celebrating again with Ace being able to move around a little more this time. She still wasn’t able to do much, but Lou and Debbie were trying to let her be a little independent. 

Rusty had given the all clear for her to stop the medication so long as she kept it clean and gave her body the proper rest it needed. The two of them got on like a house on fire and as much as Debbie knew the man was going to be a horrible influence on her she kind of liked the thought of the two of them being friends. 

As much as Ace was Lou’s protégé have several mentors in different areas was always good. Plus it would give Rusty something to put some energy into. The two of them had been texting a lot and to help with the boredom of bed rest he brought her some beginner lock picking kits that she finished before he even left.

Now he was sending some harder stuff. Tess also started coming around a little more. Turns out Daphne was right, and everyone gets a little lonely sometimes. It was also nice for her to get some girl time since so many of Danny’s boys were still checking in on her and Rusty. 

They weren’t over tonight because this was a team thing, but Debbie knew they wouldn’t stop coming around anytime soon. Rusty was thinking about some smaller safer jobs and her ladies clearly proved themselves to be great assets. 

“So, if you only sold the jewels for eighty-five million then how does it work out that we each get sixteen a piece?” Daphne asked looking genuinely confused as did everyone else.

Debbie moved over to the fridge as Lou spoke. “You thought we were only going to steal one necklace? What do you think we are a bunch of pussys?” 

“See while everyone was worried about what was happening around your neck.” Debbie chimed in.

“And you were hurling your guts out. Thanks for that by the way!” Lou said causing everyone to complement the actress. 

“The place kind of went on lockdown.”

“The kitchen was cleared out too and while everyone was watching the entrance we thought we would check out the exhibit.” Lou wrapped her arm around Ace as she spoke.

“Because why would you just steal one necklace when you can steal more?” Debbie questioned opening the fridge to reveal the rest of the diamonds that had been taking up so much room. 

Spade was excited for the others to sell them, so she could have her full fridge back. Not that she was going to complain about it.

They then went into the explanation of everything letting them know about Spade’s part causing most of them to fawn over her. She told them about how she hurt herself still trying to downplay it as to not freak them out. 

“These which bring each of your cuts to thirty-eight million three hundred thousand a piece.”

***

Over the next month, the rest of the jewels were sold, and the money was turned over. Once the other found out that Spade was refusing a share they were each quick to offer up some of their own. All eight of them chipped in one million and two hundred and fifty thousand. Bringing her total to 10 million. 

It was still less than what the original cuts were going to be, but it was something sitting safely in a bank account gathering interest until she was ready for it. Baller had set it up making sure that Spade was the only one with access. 

Since they knew she wouldn’t want it now they decided they wouldn’t tell her until they thought the time was right. Debbie and Lou both had a hunch that part of that statement was meant for if she ever left them. The other girls would make sure she knew she was taken care of if she decided to be done with whatever crazy thing the three of them had going.

Speaking of which the three of them had something very strange going on. They all slept in the same bed unless Ace needed space to herself. Even when Debbie and Lou were fighting they still ended up in the same bed to keep the kid from worrying. Lou and Debbie were also together again. 

Debbie wondered if Lou and Ace had talked about it first because the younger one didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, she seemed to be warming up to the idea herself. She now touched Debbie almost as much as she touched Lou. Well, to be far Debbie and Lou are the ones doing the touching, but she does nothing to stop it or even act like she doesn’t enjoy it. 

Ace had even kissed Debbie a few times and allowed the older woman to kiss her in return. So far they hadn’t moved past second base, but Debbie wasn’t complaining. The dynamic was strange and new, but it somehow worked for them. 

Debbie often wondered if it was because the kid just fit so well between them. At first, she thought she wouldn’t like the idea of not being able to hold Lou at night with another body between them, but that wasn’t the case at all. The kid also stopped more fights then she would ever know. 

It was clear that Ace did not have a good past and that would creep back in every now and again. Like when the two of them started yelling at each other over nothing. Some stupid thing that they didn’t agree on, but that could have been solved in moments if they would both quit being stubborn. 

One minute the screaming was the only noise in the apartment and the next small whimpers could be heard from the couch. There they found the kid curled up in the fetal position with her hand slapped hard against her ears. All of their anger melted away in an instant as they both tried to comfort her through whatever horrible memory she was trapped in.

Since then the two of them had watched their footing not wanting to press too far. They still had fights, because it was a part of who they are, but not nearly as often or as bad as they had before. 

Spade also offered some softness in the relationship that both women were just now realizing they had been missing before. The girl didn’t fight with them on anything and was always willing to listen and follow their lead. Something that had been hard for them to do for each other. 

Having Debbie around had also been a good thing for Ace. It gave her someone to share her worries over Lou with. It also gave her another sounding board and someone who she could learn to depend on. 

Once things truly settled from the heist and Debbie finished with her short parole the three of them headed to Europe for a few weeks. Lou got a bike over there and they had their own little house in the country not too far from a major city. 

They wandered all around trying different foods and looking at different things they could steal. Ace still pickpocketed from time to time just to keep her senses sharp, but there really wasn’t a reason to steal anymore other than the thrill of it.

Together the three of them pulled off one semi-decent size job which Rusty had helped them put together. Apparently, there were these gold statues that he had a buyer for in the states. Stealing them had been so easy compared to what they had already done.

It was after that job that the three of them fell in bed together for more than just sleep. Their first time should have been strange and should have required more planning, but somehow it just all fit. 

Or they thought it did until the morning when Lou and Debbie woke up to an empty end and house. 

Panic set in quickly only to be calmed by several texts from Rusty. He explained that she was just panicking and needed some time to herself. Apparently, she had called him when she woke up unsure of the whole thing.

Debbie wanted to be mad, but she sort of understood. Rusty was probably one of the only people who could understand exactly what she was going through. If her hunches about the relationship he shared with her brother and his wife were correct then he probably understood exactly how she was feeling. 

Three days later the two of them came downstairs from another rough night sleep to find two very old priceless necklaces sitting on the table and Ace passed out on the couch. 

She looked exhausted but otherwise alright. Both women let out a sigh of relief before working together to take her upstairs to their bed. 

When she woke she didn’t apologize or offer any explanation, but the three of them did have a conversation about what they wanted. Of course, all Ace said was that she wanted both of them to be happy.

They knew it would take a while for her to understand that they wouldn’t be happy without her, but they still had time. After all, the world is big and there were so many wonderful things for them to steal together. 

That night as Debbie slept with her arm on the girl’s, maybe getting closer to women, but come on she was always going to be a kid in her eyes, back with her and Lou’s hands interconnected. As she laid there listening to each of their hearts beat she knew they were gonna just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to add something soft to the very dominant Lou and Debbie relationship. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the read.


End file.
